Akatsuki Abduction!
by winry rockbell0
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke are both emo and are in 8th grade.Sasuke and Hinata are bf and gf. The Akatsuki have disguised themselves as 8th graders and abducted Hinata. What will happen and will she end up falling in love? [AkatsukixHinata one sided HinaSasu]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto dosn't belong to me.**_

Hinata's eyes twitched as Sakura and Ino bugged her and bugged her and bugged her about Sasuke. She was after all, his girlfriend. Finally, Hinata thrust the earphones off her ears and put her black iPod down. "SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP!!!!!! GOD YOU SLUTS ARE ANNOYING AS HELL!" Hinata screamed in their faces. She had enough. Day, after day, after day they would bug her about Sasuke. Sasuke this, Sasuke that, why couldn't they just ask him themselves?! Ino and Sakura stood there in shock. Ino blinked her eyes a few times and walked away, and Sakura did the same moments later. As Hinata moved a strand of hair out of her face, Sasuke's face appeared right in front of her, upside down. Before she knew it, Sasuke has met his lips with hers (A/N: While they're 'kissing', lemme tell you a little about Hinata). At that moment, Hinata was wearing a shirt with a bloody skull on it. It was black in the background and it only had one strap holding it on her. It was tight and hot and shown all her curves and huge breasts. Her pants were short and baggy and were a dark green. She had black socks on with gray and white checkered tennis shoes. Her hair was black with streaks of red and she had spider web earrings on. Her dog, Shiouri, was a huge German Shepard that was black with purple streaks running across his body. Half his left ear was gone and his claws were longer than shark teeth. His teeth WERE practically razors. His ears were outlined with a blood red and he was sleeping under the shade.

Sasuke picked up Hinata by the waist and said, "I love you." Hinata retorted by saying, "I love you more." Sasuke stuck out his tongue and Hinata bit it. Principle Tsunade came out and blew the whistle, meaning recess was over. Sasuke put Hinata down and they walked back to class together.

**After boring Medical Jutsu class with Iruka...**

**"**Gaaah!" screamed Neji and Tenten as they saw Sasuke making out with Hinata pinned against the wall. Lee just gave them a thumbs up and a big grin. Their lips hesitantly departed when Neji kicked Sasuke in the back. Hinata and Sasuke both gave Neji a death glare and he hid behind Tenten. Principle Tsunade came in and saw Sasuke's death glare and cowered behind Shisune. Everyone laughed. Even Sasuke and Hinata.

**Locker Time...**

Sasuke came in sqeezed Hinata's waist. It was Locker Time, which meant they would change together. They both stripped of their clothing. Hinata changed into a baggy shirt with 'You Smell Like Asshole.' written in dark purple. She wore tight jeans that were ripped and torn. Sasuke changed into an Uchiha T-Shirt and baggy shorts. As they walked down the hall, Hinata being carried by Sasuke, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu, and Tobi walked by and stopped them. "Well, looks like we have ourselves a hot little lady and a little bastard." Kisame growled. Hinata blushed and Sasuke's eye twitched. Deidara laughed as Sasuke pulled Hinata closer. "Looks like the lovebirds are not willing to part, yeah!" "Hn." was all that came out of Itachi's mouth. '_Damn! How did Sasuke score a super hotty? Damn fucking man! I can't believe I'm jealous. Wait, what am I saying!? I'm not jealous of Itachi's little brother! Am I?' _thought Kisame to himself. "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" yelled Tobi randomly, earning lots of looks and a hard punch on the head by Sasori. "Owww, Sasori-danna, that hurt!" cried Tobi as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Sasori took a long look at Hinata, completly ignoring Tobi. _'She would make a nice addition to my collection.. or I could make her a living puppet like myself and she could stay with me forever... That is also another way to keep her beauty. Wait what the fuck!? I'm not attracted to that girl.. Damn, I'm gonna have to keep away from her..' _Sasori scolded himself when he was thinking naughty thoughts.

Itachi just looked at Sasuke, not activating the Mangekyou Sharingan. Hinata passed out from the tension of the atmosphere. "Hinata-chan!" cried Sasuke as he was held back by Itachi. Zetsu gently picked her up and walked with the others. Itachi knocked Sasuke out cold and left him lying on the floor. They 'poofed' to the base. The Akatsuki Base...

**A/N: Hi friends/readers! Sorry to make this so short, but I have 3 different stories to work on. If I get enough reviews, I may or may not write another chappie. I did this bit by bit, mostly because when I felt like doing it, I ended up not feeling like it XD so please review and vote for the following theme:**

**SasorixHinata**

**DeidaraxHinata**

**ZetsuxHinata**

**ItachixHinata**

**TobixHinata**

**KisamexHinata**

**HinataxSasuke**

**ItachixSasuke**

**DeidaraxSasori**

**DeidaraxHinataxSasori**

**SasukexHinataxItachi**

**Please vote for which person should fall in love with Hinata in your review! Also, you may vote for as many as you want... (No flames, wisecrack, or any of that please... I'm still new to this whole thing..)**

**Hinata: PLEASE DON'T PUT ME IN A 3-SOME!**

**Kisame: Vote for me or I'll kill your parents with my Samehada and eat your fish.**

**Itachi: Vote for me or I'll pants you in the middle of a school play.**

**Zetsu: Vote for me or I'll eat you.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!**

**Deidara: Vote for me or you you'll go 'boom.'**

**Sasori: Vote for me or I'll give you a slow painful death.**

**Sasuke: Vote for me or I'll stick a kunai up your ass. (owch)**


	2. NOTICE

Hello all my huggable fanz :3

Heyaz! I gotz some big newz :3 no im not getting married -.-' I'm deleting winryrockbell0 3: yupperz, you read that right. I kno that my fan flickz suck, so I'm starting up a new account! My new name is Kitsune Berry-sama, so drop by there sometime! Ja ne!

P.S, and to all those flamers out there, FUCK YOU!!!! :[


End file.
